Flowery Riddles
by claraoswalds
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has started Hogwarts, and she's eager to tell her godmother all about it. What does she write about? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: Recognize it

**Disclaimer: Recognize it? Then I don't own it.**

_Dear Aunt Luna,_

_Guess what! I was Sorted into Ravenclaw! The Hat told me that I could have fit into either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and I chose Ravenclaw. I think James was a little disappointed, because now he's the only Potter in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw is a lot of fun! I think we have the best Common Room, it's so cool! The domed ceiling is amazing, I could stare at it all day long._

_Anyways, the girls in my dormitory are really nice. There's only three of them—Candice Fawcett, Olivia Quirke, and Marie-Claire Jenkins. Olivia is a little star-struck around me, which gets annoying, but it's still fun. Candice is great—I think you know her aunt, Sadie Fawcett? She was in your year at school. _

_I like the password system we have here, the question and answer thing. When the prefects were leading us up to the Common Room, the riddle was 'A valley full, a hillside full, but never a bowl full. What am I?' They let us (meaning the first years) answer it. I got the correct answer, grass._

_Well, anyways, lessons start tomorrow. Do you think the teachers will treat me different because I'm Harry Potter's daughter, and a Ravenclaw? And any advice on being a Ravenclaw would be very helpful!_

_Love,_

_Lily Luna_

_Dear Lily Luna,_

_Wonderful choice, Lily! Ravenclaw is a splendid House to be in! And I think your brother must have been bitten by a Cross-Legged Limdine to be disappointed about having a sister good enough for Ravenclaw. But those pesky Limdines have been known to affect someone for at least a few weeks._

_My favorite riddle is this one: How can you rearrange 'new door' to make only one word? Can you guess the answer? It's fairly easy, actually._

_And yes, I did know Sadie. Very nice girl, if infected with Indigo Pallites, but then, Pallites seemed to infect over half of the girls in the school. They make snogging the only thing on your mind. If you ever get contaminated, make sure to warn me._

_No, I don't think the teachers will treat you different because you are a Ravenclaw Potter. If I remember Harry's stories correctly, your namesake was absolutely brilliant, also fit for either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. And she may have chosen Gryffindor, but in the end, I don't think it really matters. You have just as much to be proud of for being in Ravenclaw as she did for being in Gryffindor._

_While we're on the advice subject, I must remind you not to get caught up in what has been dubbed 'The Ravenclaw Trap'. Just because someone (not necessarily you) is a Ravenclaw, it does not mean that you can daydream and skive off classes and expect to pass all your exams. I remember quite a few Ravenclaws in my time making that mistake, and then paying for it with their grades. Study hard (not obsessively), pay attention, have some fun, and you should be fine._

_Love,_

_Aunt Luna_

_Dear Aunt Luna,_

_Nice riddle! I showed it to the girls, and only Candice understood it. The answer is 'one word'. Tricky._

_I think Marie-Claire might be falling into that Ravenclaw Trap already. And she's losing us points at the same time! Maybe I need to tell her about it. And also, thanks for the advice about being a Ravenclaw Potter. Nobody's given me a hard time about, save James, but I think you're right about those Cross-Legged Limdines. Al told me James did the same thing to him when he was Sorted into Slytherin, so I suppose it's just his disappointment._

_On the subject of 'having some fun', do you have any prank ideas? There's a Ravenclaw boy in my year named Jake Allents, and he's constantly hounding me for 'inside info' on Mum and Dad, and basically all of my family who's not at school. Maybe a spell that stops him from speaking for a whole day? Or something close to that._

_Well, I have homework to start, so I'll end this with a riddle: Until I am measured, I am not known. And yet how you miss me, when I have flown._

_Love,_

_Lily Luna_

_Dear Lily Luna,_

_An easy riddle, Lily love, the answer is time. And about the prank, I never told you this, but go look in 'Charmed Beauty'. It looks like a book about beauty spells, but there is a very helpful one on page 41 that I think might come in handy for you. It involves making a voice high-pitched and squeaky, among other things._

_I do believe your father has heard about how James is acting. Don't worry, Harry and Ginny both are very good at getting rid of Cross-Legged Limdines. They had to do it when Albus was Sorted too, after all._

_Yes, I highly suggest you talk to Marie-Claire about the Ravenclaw Trap. It could ruin her grades for a long time if she does not take steps to stop. Tell her not to worry, however, as many a Ravenclaw has fallen to the Trap. _

_And there appears to be some trouble with my boys and I must stop this here. A riddle for you: What is the beginning of eternity? The end of time and space? The beginning of every end, and the end of every race?_

_Love,_

_Aunt Luna_

_Dear Aunt Luna,_

_That one was easy too, but I think that's because of the old saying 'great minds think alike! The answer is 'e'. I like that riddle, I think I'll use it on James sometime._

_And your suggestion was terrific! That Squeaky-Voice Spell, coupled with a Chatter Charm worked wonders. All the teachers were annoyed, and he got three detentions! The only downside is that he lost us quite a few points, but that's okay, 'cause it was so worth it! I think he knows I did it, though, because he keeps on glaring daggers at me._

_James stopped. I think that letter he got this morning had something to do with it. He's back to his annoying, pranking self, and only teasing me as much as usual. I guess the Cross-Legged Limdines went away._

_Marie-Claire got a P on her Transfiguration essay. I told her about the Ravenclaw Trap, but now she's spending all of her waking hours in the library. Better than skiving, I suppose. The classes are fun, and they're not working us too hard yet. Al says that'll change in about two weeks._

_Well, I better get going. Tell Lorcan and Lysander and Uncle Rolf that I miss them! Here's my newest riddle, a tad harder, I think:_

_We are little airy Creatures,  
All of different Voice and Features,  
One of us in Glass is set,  
One of us you'll find in Jet,  
Another you may see in Tin,  
And the fourth a Box within,  
If the fifth you should pursue  
It can never fly from you._

_Love,_

_Lily Luna_

**Author's Notes: So, do you guys like that last riddle? I stopped the letters there because I wanted one of you to guess what it is. Review to tell me what you think, about both the riddle and the fic! Thanks!**


End file.
